Home
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: A young kitsune hanyou half-breed is captured by the humans of a nearby village and is sacrificed to the demon terrorizing them. He comes to accept his new fate, but Fate is seldom a kind mistress. Yaoi. Will have some Gaa/Neji in later parts.
1. Chapter 1

namespaceuri"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name"PlaceName"/ namespaceuri"urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name"PlaceType"!--[if gte mso 9xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom99/w:Zoom  
w:SpellingStateClean/w:SpellingState  
w:GrammarStateClean/w:GrammarState  
w:BrowserLevelMicrosoftInternetExplorer4/w:BrowserLevel  
/w:WordDocument  
/xml[endif-- 

Home

By Sakura (aka L-sama no miko)

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by an utter genius. I do not. If I did, Sasuke-teme would NEVER even exist and Naruto'd be Hokage by now.

Author's Warning: This is extremely AU so almost everyone is going to be OOC at some time or another. Don't come crying to me about how I wrote some of the characters wrong. Also this is my first Naruto ficcie so please be kind.

"Won't you reconsider?" the old man asked his former student.

The black haired man scowled at his sensei. "It was your precious people who did it!" he spat back, "They murdered the only thing that mattered to me in this pathetic world and you just sat by and let them do it!"

Sarutobi sighed, "I had no choice," he said defeatedly, "Not even I cannot go against the council. You know that. Besides there would always have been the chance that that demon could have attacked us."

"So you decided to murder him! Minato was more than willing to leave you all alone! Yet you killed him just because he wasn't one of us!"

"Orochimaru…" the village leader began.

"I'm not listening to any of your lame excuses any more, _sensei_," the ninja spat venomously. He knew the real reason why they murdered his only true friend. It was to punish him for even daring to associate with a demon, let alone have a relationship with one.

"I'm leaving this disgusting pack of animals and mark my words, you'll live to regret killing him!" With that, the greatest ninja Fire Country had ever seen vanished in flurry of dead leaves.

"May the gods have mercy on us all," Sarutobi said forlornly before heading back to his tower.

The long haired ninja glanced at the torii adorned with ornate snake statues wrapping around its sides. It was surprising to see a shrine dedicated to the now almost forgotten snake goddess in such good condition.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, and the teeniest bit curious, Orochimaru began the steep climb up the stairs. About fifteen minutes later, he reached the shrine itself and cautiously stepped through the doors. He wasn't surprised to see no one there since worship of this particular deity died out long before he was born. He was however, surprised to see a well polished altar and practically brand new incense burner upon it. Upon closer inspection, he saw a beautifully carved alabaster bowl next to the incense burner.

He didn't know what possessed him, but he called upon a tiny bit of his chakra and ignited the incense. The smell of heady perfume soon floated on the air. Seeing that he had nothing else to offer, he took out a kunai and dragged it against his wrist and let the crimson liquid flow from it into the alabaster bowl.

He wasn't a religious person, in fact he found it to be rather pointless and useless. But still, he felt compelled to pray for his friend's soul for some reason. He prayed for Minato and his clan to find peace, but he also prayed for a chance at revenge. He knew he wouldn't want that of him, but he felt the people of that disgusting village deserved to be punished for what they had done.

"It's been a while since anyone dared to enter here, let alone pray," a feminine voice said from behind him.

Cursing for letting his guard down, Orochimaru grabbed the sword at his side and whirled around, only to stop in mid strike. Before him stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her golden eyes had him entranced the moment he made contact with them. Her long dark hair had been done up in an elaborate style several centuries old and the two toned green kimono made her pale skin glow even more brightly.

"It is revenge you wish for is it not?" she asked smiling, a snake's smile.

"Y-Yes," he said, finally able to find his voice. "They murdered – "

"Yes I know," the goddess said in sympathy, "Then you shall have it." Orochimaru looked at her stunned, not fully understanding what it was she had said. "Yours is the first offering I've had in these many long years," she went on. "I am pleased. Very pleased. As a reward, I shall give you the power you desire."

The man's eyes narrowed, "What's the catch?" he asked.

The goddess laughed wholeheartedly. The sound was just as musical as she was lovely to look at. "None at all. As I had said, it has been so long since a mortal has come to pray for my help. Besides, I'm in generous mood."

He regarded her for a few moments, trying to ascertain her true intentions. After being unable to find any deceit or ulterior motives, the normally proud and haughty ninja bowed. "Thank you, my lady," he said genuinely humbled and grateful.

"You shall have what you desire in the morning," she said still smiling that snake's smile, "Why not rest here until then. I am sure you are tired and hungry as well."

He was about to decline, but Orochimaru suddenly found that he was indeed tired. "You are too kind, my lady," he said again only to find that the goddess had vanished, leaving not a single trace of her ever being there. Shrugging the strange occurrence off, Orochimaru went off in search of a place to rest and food to eat for the night.

He woke the next morning feeling well rested, yet he couldn't shake the odd sensations he was currently feeling. His entire body was tingling. The long haired ninja rolled over to push himself up off the futon he'd find laid out for him only to find that his legs wouldn't move. Alarmed, he glanced around and saw no signs of anyone having entered the shrine while he slept. He then glanced down to set what had gotten tangled on his legs. He let out a gasp when he saw that instead of legs, he now had an enormous snake's tail for his lower half, the amethyst, ebony and silver scales glittering in the pale light seeping through the shuttered windows.

"I should have known," he muttered to himself, "Generous mood indeed."

It had taken him almost half an hour to get used to his new form. Instead of cursing the mischievous goddess for his current fate, Orochimaru decided that being a snake demon now could very well work to his advantage. With a smug and satisfied smirk plastered on his face, the naga slithered from the shrine.

Had he had stopped to look behind, he'd see nothing, for the shrine and torii had completely vanished by the time he crawled through the gate.

The old tired eyes of the current Hokage widened at shock upon recognizing the face of the demon that had been attacking the village. "What have you done, Orochimaru?" he asked.

The naga smirked, enjoying the screams from the villager currently trapped in his coils as well as the pain in his former teacher's eyes. "Do you like it, _sensei_?" he asked as if he were asking about the weather. "The perfect form for me to have my revenge."

"I pity you," Sarutobi said, grimly. "Let the girl go. Stop this meaningless violence," he pleaded.

"Oh I'll stop, as soon as all of you disgusting ningen are dead!" With that he squeezed his coils, popping the girl like one would a pimple. He was about to lash at the Hokage with his tail when one of the Anbu dropped down in between them.

"I have a message from the council," he announced, unafraid in spite of his chest was now trapped in Orochimaru's coils.

"I'm listening," the naga said with a bored tone.

"We are prepared to offer you a-a sacrifice," the ninja stammered, he didn't like what the council was planning, not one bit.

"Oh?" Orochimaru said, genuinely curious at this new turn of events.

"W-We will give you the one w-who struck the f-final blow on t-the kitsune demon, if you accept, you must cease y-your attack on Konohagakure."

"Well that most certainly is an intriguing offer," the naga said, smirking evilly.

"I won't allow it!" protested the old man.

"Ah, but sensei, you said it yourself, 'even I cannot go against the council'," Orochimaru said, throwing his earlier words back at him. "I accept," he said, "However, I'm the one making deals here. Tell your masters that if I do not receive a sacrifice – let's say a nice young, juicy child – every six months, I will continue attacking their precious Konoha until every last man, woman, and child has ceased breathing."

He then released the Anbu warrior who immediately vanished to deliver the reply.

"They'll never agree," Sarutobi said, glaring at the monster his student had become.

"We shall see, we shall see," he said in his now hissing voice. About an hour later, the same Anbu officer had returned. "Well?" the naga prodded.

"W-We accept," he stammered. The Hokage stared at him utterly stunned but not that much surprised, the council always did care more about the village itself than the people living in it. "Y-You'll get your first sacrifice by the summer solstice."

"Make sure you aren't late," spat the naga as he turned and began to slither away.

"They've gone too far this time," Sarutobi said in disgust as he too left, heartbroken for his village, and the once brilliant man that had been his student.

Fire Country, 20 years later…

The blond hanyou cursed his fate yet again for the umpteenth time that day. '_I can't believe I let this happen! What'd I ever do to them!' _He groaned and winced as the thick coarse ropes chafed and dug into his lightly tanned skin. '_Did they have to take my clothes too!'_ he whined, blushing profusely once again as he found the ropes held him tight to the thick poles and thus effectively restraining any movement of any sort. He really needed to cover himself before he died of embarrassment if anyone saw him.

"And they called me 'monster,'" he spat bitterly, refusing to let the tears welling up in his sapphire eyes to fall. "Damned ningen." He closed his eyes, his mind going over the past few hours for the hundredth time, trying to figure out what he did wrong or which god he'd managed to p.o. to deserve such harsh treatment.

Flashback

_The kitsune hanyou had been sitting in his favorite tree overlooking the village_ _of Konohagakure. He knew they'd never accept him and let him in, but he couldn't help watch the humans mill about as they went on their daily business. He found them fascinating. Especially those who walked about as a couple or family._

_He was alone you see. His parents, who he never knew, had died when he was born. He'd never known what it was like to have someone to care for him. True there were the wild kitsune who liked to frolic with him and the old vixen who had taken him in and raised him even though he was neither animal, human, or demon. He had loved that old kitsune, but it wasn't the same. He needed someone who was like him. He had hoped to find that someone in the nearby ningen settlement, but they had squashed that hope real quick the first time he tried entering through the gates. Once the ninja on guard had seen his kitsune ears, they immediately chased him away._

_He soon realized that he'd never be able to walk among them. So, like any kitsune would, he began sneaking into the village at night. At first he'd search for someone to be friends with but not a single human would let him near. Finding that these humans were nothing but fools, he began stealing various things, hence the orange and blue jumpsuit he was currently wearing, or playing various pranks, again just like any other kitsune would, demon or otherwise._

"_There's the monster!" a voice called, dragging the hanyou out of his reverie. He glanced down to see a mob of ningen glaring up at him, most of which were fully armed and ready to kill ninja._

"_Damn!" he swore and started dashing through the treetops, not wanting to be caught by the angry mob._

"_Don't let him get away!" yelled a ninja with a scar across the bridge of his nose._

_The other ninja ran after the kitsune hanyou, some leaping onto the trees while the rest ran alongside them below._

_The blond panted, every breath hurt as he leant against the tree. The Konoha ninja had run him ragged and he was desperate to get back to his den, which was a few mere feet away. He decided to catch his breath since he was practically home free. _

_How wrong he was. There was a brief blinding flash followed by a quick whoosh and the poor tired kitsune boy found himself pinned to the tree. Glancing around he saw that several kunai had pierced through the fabric of the jumpsuit, making any escape impossible since he never learned to use his kitsune demon powers for his entire clan had been wiped out since before he was born._

_The kitsune hanyou tried glaring and snarling at the grinning and smug ninja as they advanced on him. "You're not so fierce now are you kitsune?" spat one with shoulder length white hair._

"_Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" asked a pink haired kunoichi about thirteen. "I mean he's never really done anything that bad."_

"_He's still part demon," said another white haired ninja coldly, his face hidden behind a mask and his forehead protector so that only one eye showed. "Besides if we don't do it, 'he'll' attack the village or we'd be forced to give up one of our own. Do you really want that Sakura-chan?"_

_The pink haired girl glanced between her sensei and the still snarling struggling blond boy, obviously torn between doing what she felt was right – letting the boy go – and what was necessary for the safety of her home._

"_Enough stalling!" yelled the first white haired ninja. "Let's get him down from there and get this over with."_

"_But…" Sakura started again, earning a glare from the man._

"'_He' won't mind anyway," he sneered, "They'd get along fine since they're both monsters!" The white haired ninja began laughing gleefully._

_The poor blond whimpered, his reddish gold kitsune ears laying back against the sun silk hair, seeing that his snarls and growls were not intimidating them. 'I'm in serious crap,' he thought as the ninja began to advance on him again, kunai and various weapons drawn in case he'd try to fight again._

_It was a half hour later when the ninja dragged the blond kicking and screaming into the village center. The ningen would jeer and sneer at the poor hanyou as they chucked various bits of rubbish and rotten food at him while he was lead on a chakra enhanced lease like someone's dog._

_At the center there was a makeshift square platform, raised high enough so that all who gathered around it could have a clear view. The platform was bare except for a table with a black urn in the middle. Standing in a line behind the table were seven children between the ages of 12-15. Most of them were nervously shifting on their feet. This was the day one of them would have to leave Konohagakure – for good. None of them knew why every six months they were forced to watch a friend leave, but what they did know was that whoever had been chosen by this sick lottery was __**never**__ seen again._

_They looked up at the still protesting kitsune boy as he was forced to stand by the urn. Some of them – most of the boys – just sneered at him, hoping he'd be the one to be picked. Two girls, a pink haired on and a fearful brunette with pupilless lavender eyes looked at the hanyou in pity. They didn't want this sick farce forced on anyone._

_One of the villages Anbu officers grabbed the blond's arm and forced his hand into the urn, an evil, sadistic smirk on his face. After he made sure the hanyou had grabbed hold of one of the stones hidden inside, he roughly yanked it back out. The blond yelped in pain, too tired to fight back. Taking the stone from the kitsune boy, the Anbu officer held it up for the village to see. It was jet black – the hanyou had been chosen for the next sacrifice._

_There was an enormous cheer as many of the villagers felt relief at the fact that their children had been saved. At least for another six months. The ninja guarding the platform smirked smugly to themselves. No one would ever realize that the lottery had been fixed this time. __**All**__ the stones in the urn were black._

End Flashback

"Why do they have to hate me so much?" the blond wailed again, the tears falling freely having finally won the battle.

"Because they're ignorant fools," hissed a voice from behind.

The kitsune hanyou jerked in his bounds and yelped in pain as the ropes dug deeper into his skin, causing his blood to flow down his arms and ankles.

"They really outdid themselves this time," the voice said again, closer this time. "You're quite the delicious looking morsel."

The boy stiffened as he felt arms wrap around his waist and warm breath ghost along his neck. "You're gonna kill me aren't you?" he asked.

There was a brief chuckle from the person behind him. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked with that hissing voice of his. "I intend on having some fun with you for quite the while yet." That caused the boy to go stiff again as well as blush as red as the setting sun. He may not be the smartest kitsune in fire country, but he wasn't that naïve. "I won't hurt you," his assailant hissed again. "I'd much rather have you willing anyway."

"Ain't gonna happen!" the blond spat defiantly.

There was another chuckle. "We'll see, little kitsune," the man said, an obvious smirk in his voice. He spat onto the ropes restraining the boy's arms and quickly caught him as he fell backwards.

"What the!" the hanyou sputtered as he watched the acidic spittle eat at the ropes binding his ankles.

There was a brief intake of breath as his captor got a good look at the boy's face. "Minato!" he asked, surprised to see his long dead friend looking back at him with wide, fear filled eyes.

"Hey!" the hanyou said using his captor's shock to attempt to escape. "I don't know who you think I am, but the name's Naruto. Na-ru-to. Thanks for getting me down from there by the way, see ya!" He managed to drop out of the pale arms and started running from the clearing.

Snapping back to reality, the man cursed himself for letting his prey escape. There was a swishing sound as something purple, black, and silver flew toward the fleeing boy. Naruto let out a surprised yelp as he found himself falling face down onto the forest ground. He struggled to fight against whatever it was pulling him back to the poles only to scrape his bare chest and legs against several twigs lying on the ground. Knowing he was beat, he relaxed and let himself be dragged and lifted back into the pale arms of his captor.

"Nice try little one, but you're coming with me," his captor said, holding him firmly in his arms, but not too hard as to bruise.

Now that he was free to look around without much pain, the blond glanced at this strange man. He was mesmerized by the golden snake like eyes set in his pale face as well as the long silky looking black hair draping his shoulders. But what held his attention the most was the amethyst, ebony and silver scales of the man's lower half. '_So that's what got me,'_ Naruto mused, '_This guy's part snake!'_

"Y-You're a demon too!"

The naga laughed. "Many have called me that, but then again, it's pretty obvious isn't it?"

The blond blushed and laughed sheepishly, "Yeah it is," he said. "Um… what's your name?"

Taken aback by the blond's sudden lack of fear, it was several moments before the naga replied. "Orochimaru."

"Nice to meet ya Orochimaru. So, um…"

Chuckling at the kitsune boy's shyness, Orochimaru began slithering back to his current home. "Naruto was it?" he asked, pausing to stroke one whiskered cheek with the tip of his tail. The blond nodded, shivering slightly at the sudden and oddly affectionate touch. "I meant what I said before, I will not harm you. That is as long as you behave yourself and do as I say." '_He looks so much like my Minato. Just who is this boy?'_

The blond looked as if he were considering the naga's demand. "You're not gonna let me go if I say no are you?" he said forlornly, looking away from those golden eyes.

"'Fraid not," Orochimaru replied smirking amusedly. "Those fools gave you to me so you're mine now."

"You… you promise not to hurt me? You're not gonna kill me, right?"

The naga smiled warmly at the blond bundle in his arms. "As long as you're a good boy."

Naruto sighed, it seemed that he really did have no choice in this matter. "I guess it coulda been worse," he said, resigning himself to being the captive of a snake demon, albeit a rather good looking one at that.

Orochimaru let out another laugh as he started back to his base.

"Welcome back, Orochimaru-sama," a pale haired boy about nineteen or twenty greeted, bowing slightly. "It would seem they still fear you after all these years," he said, noticing blond bundle sleeping in the naga's arms.

"As much as that council disgusts me," hissed the long haired naga, "I must admit they do have some taste."

"Indeed Orochimaru-sama," the boy said carefully taking the sleeping Naruto from his master. "I'm sure it'll be quite the while before I'd be able to have a taste, ne?" he said, his dark eyes taking on a reddish glow as twin fangs peeked between the pale lips.

There was a dangerous glint in the naga's golden eyes and the kyuuketsuki froze, knowing full well never to cross an angry snake. "Lay a finger on him Kabuto-_kun_ and you'll be begging for death by the time I'm through with you," Orochimaru hissed in warning.

The kyuuketsuki gulped before bowing his head. "Understood, Orochimaru-sama," he said, turning to take the boy to his infirmary for a thorough check up.

The naga just smirked and slithered from the cave system that was currently his home in search of something to eat.

Once Orochimaru was out of sight, a boy with raven black hair and equally black feathered wings stepped from the shadows he'd been hiding in. His normally black eyes were currently glowing an eerie blood red as he fumed at this new turn of events.

It had never bothered the tengu boy before when his 'sensei' brought back a sacrifice from Konohagakure. After all, the snake demon would just have his fun with the ningen then dump it on his pet kyuuketsuki to do as he pleased with when he had finally grown tired of it. But this time, he could see it was going to be different.

For one, Orochimaru had been carrying the boy like he was a fine porcelain doll, liable to break at the slightest jolt. He'd _**never**_ done that before, he always had his victims slung over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. And two, he'd practically denied the kyuuketsuki any future fun with him. Why! That was the one question that continued to run over and over in his mind.

'_What's so special about that thing, anyway?' _he wondered jealously, '_That snake never showed any care toward anyone except me. And that was only when he's teaching me. So why now? Why him! Why __**this**__ human!'_

"Hn!" he muttered, choosing to stretch his wings as well as in search of some fool human to blow some steam with.

"Good, Naruto-kun," the naga said proudly, when the kitsune hanyou had finally mastered the sen'ei jashu.

"Alright! I did it!" the blond crowed, pumping a fist in his air as dozens of snakes struck the tree, instantly killing the young sapling. "So what's next 'rochi-sama?"

Orochimaru chuckled at the boy's eagerness to learn. "Let's rest first for a bit," he said, earning a pout from the blond, but Naruto complied letting the naga lead them over to the other edge of the clearing.

"My, getting jealous are we?" came a voice from the cave's entrance.

"Hn," was the young tengu's response, choosing to ignore the kyuuketsuki hiding inside. He had been watching the training, leaning against the cave wall. Actually it was more glaring at the blond then watching. It had been two weeks now, and _his_ sensei had yet to continue his training. It was always _that _kitsune! Ever since Orochimaru had brought him to the base, he hardly ever saw the naga anymore. What even made him angrier was that it was always 'Naruto this, Naruto that.' As far as the tengu could tell, the hanyou was a complete idiot. What had taken him only a few days took the kitsune boy two weeks to finally master.

'_What makes him so damned special!'_ he fumed, '_That snake bastard had better remember it's __**me**__ he's supposed to be training __**not**__ that dobe!' _He slammed a fist against the cave wall, making a slight dent in the rock at what he saw next. The naga had the blond in his lap – that wasn't what had bothered him for Orochimaru often played with the other Konoha sacrifices like that. What did tick him off was that the kitsune boy was not only enjoying it, but was actually kissing the naga back!

The tengu flew off in a rage, his normally jet black eyes now a bright blood red.

Hidden in the cave shadows, the pale haired kyuuketsuki smirked to himself. If he played his cards right, not only would he be rid of that overbearing snake, but would also have a nice delicious looking new pet to play with. Yes, things were going well indeed, he thought as he returned to the depths of the cave to where he kept his secret stash.

"'Rochi-sama?" the blond hanyou asked after letting the naga settle him in his lap after comfortably leaning against a tree.

"Hmm?"

"Who's Minato? You keep callin' me that in your sleep sometimes."

A sad smile came on the naga's pale face as he sighed. "He was someone precious to me," he replied stroking the sun silk hair. "You could say he was my best friend."

"Oh." There were a few moments of silence before the kitsune boy spoke again. "What happened to him?"

"'Rochi-sama?" he asked again when he got no reply from his master turned sensei.

"Those same bastards that gave you to me murdered him," he hissed venomously, making the blond stiffen against him.

"W-Why!" he squeaked.

"To punish me, and because he was like you… a kitsune demon."

The blond gasped, surprised to learn that there had been at least one other of his kind. He'd been told that all of the kitsune demons in the forests of Fire Country had been wiped out. "I-I'm sorry," he sniffled. "But why did you say they wanted to punish you?"

Sighing again, he pulled the boy closer, afraid he'd disappear like Minato. "I wasn't always like this," he said with a hint of sadness. 

Curious sapphire eyes looked back up at him, glistening with unshed tears. The naga gave a small smile before launching into the tale of how he'd come across the Snake Goddess' shrine, meeting with the goddess herself, and then waking up to find that he was now no longer human.

"So this snake lady made you like this?" the blond asked.

"Yes. And I would have her do it again."

"But why? It'd just get more people hurt!" the kitsune protested. The way he saw it, revenge was nothing but trouble.

"Even so," the naga said turning the blond around so that they were face to face. "I'd do it all over, if it meant I'd have you." Naruto's eyes widened as he began blushing. Orochimaru titled the hanyou's face up towards his. "You look like him," he said running a thumb along one whiskered cheek, "my Minato." In an instant, the naga's lips were pressed against the kitsune boy's.

Naruto was frozen with shock, his eyes wider than they've ever been as the naga continued to kiss him. He felt the forked tongue of the snake demon run lightly along his bottom lip and he shivered. It was then that he realized he had begun to have feelings for Orochimaru that had been slowly growing over these past two weeks.

Not one being able to remain still for long, the blond hanyou wrapped his arms around the naga's neck and began to return the kiss.

The tengu smirked triumphantly. It had been a maddening month, at least for him anyway. The naga had all but ignored him choosing instead to spend all his time with that idiot kitsune. He was supposed to be learning how to become stronger so he could kill his traitorous half brother brother, not being forced to sit and watch some old pervert get it on with someone twenty years his junior!

Seeing that his 'sensei' had obviously lost it and was no longer going to train him, he had decided to just get rid of the naga. But of course he could do nothing, not until 'it' was ready. It had indeed been maddening, especially having to watch the snake freak dote over a **hanyou** no less, but well worth the wait. 

Orochimaru was now lying on his pile of furs, dead. His little blond pet lying peacefully beside him, completely unaware of what had transpired.

Kabuto had been a great help in getting rid of the snake demon. It was his idea to use an antidote made from the naga's own combination of toxins that had been running around in his veins. It was a gamble really since no one had ever tried to kill a snake in such a way. He was just glad that it had worked. 

Having decided that the kyuuketsuki had outlived his usefulness, the raven haired tengu promptly lopped off his head with his 'sensei's' own sword. He was about to plunge the blood soaked Kusanagi into the sleeping blond's body when he felt a familiar presence, one he hadn't expected so soon.

"What's that you've got there, otouto?" the much taller raven haired tengu/weasel halfbreed asked, looking at the sleeping blond with great interest, his weasel's tail swishing lazily behind him.

TBC

Sakura: oooo cliffy!

Kyuubi: You've got some explaining to do ningen.

Sakura: I can't explain something I don't understand myself, Kyuu-san. I have noooooooooo idea how this thing got in my head in the first place. But don't worry I wouldn't let poor Naru-chan suffer for long.

Kyuubi: You had better not. If I were you, I'd start praying that I don't get loose.

Sakura: Would it make you feel better if I got rid of Konoha for you?

Naruto: Y-You're not gonna attack us are you, crazy old kitsune hag?

Sakura: Old. Hag! Watch it gaki! I'm not that old. Tsunade's waaaaaaaaaaaay old than me!

Sasuke: Come to think of it so is Orochimaru.

Naruto: Don't remind me, teme! Ew!

Sakura: Oh? Would you prefer Ero-sennin then?

Naruto: No way! I'd rather take my chances with snake bastard.

Orochimaru: Why Naruto-kun I didn't know you felt that way about me.

Naruto: Kyyyaaa! Snake! Get it off! Get it off!

Sakura: Um… Orochi-sama, as amusing as that is, could you please not tease poor Naru-chan. I still need him for the next part.

Orochimaru: Very well then. But you owe me woman.

Sakura: Not to worry Orochi-sama. Well, you should know what to do by now minna. Gimme feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Home

By Sakura (aka L-sama no miko)

Part 2

            The younger tengu paused, letting the sword hang limply at his side. He didn't need to turn around to see who had interrupted him. "I figured you'd find me sooner or later, aniki," he said stoically. "After all, I did run off before you could thank me for helping with destroying our clan."

            "I didn't make you do anything you already didn't want to, Sasuke," the older hafbreed said just as emotionlessly.

            "The hell you did! You dared to use our clan's secret technique on me and brainwashed me into killing our parents!"

            There was a sardonic chuckle from the taller man. "Admit it otouto. You felt the same way as I did. They were only holding us back. You and I are not meant for such a simple, servile life."

            "WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" shouted Sasuke as he raised the Kusanagi and lunged at him. Smirking faintly the taller man stepped aside at the last possible second, making his younger brother stumble, forcing to use his former sensei's sword as a crutch to keep himself from falling embarrassingly on his face.

            The older of the two then turned his attention back to the still sleeping kitsune. "Now, why would you want to mar such a lovely thing, I wonder?" he said running a finger along the kitsune boy's bare back. Said hanyou shivered and murmured in his sleep, snuggling closer to the rapidly cooling corpse. The weasel tengu gave a wry smile before bending down again, this time to pick up the blond. He was the real reason he was there after all. It was about the time when the now deceased naga would hand over his leftovers to him to sell off to some slaver somewhere.

            "Don't you dare ignore me!" shouted Sasuke, "Itachi!"

            "Impatient as ever I see," he said as he began leaving the cave. "If you wish to die, otouto, then by all means go ahead. Fight me. Otherwise, get stronger Sasuke. Get stronger and let that hate you feel for me grow. You're still too weak to beat me as you are now."

            "Damn you, Itachi!" the younger tengu bellowed, rushing his brother again only to miss yet again and receive a judo chop to the neck. Within moments Sasuke slumped to the floor, unconscious.

            "Pathetic," Itachi muttered coldly. The bundle in his arms started to squirm and the bluest sapphires he'd ever laid eyes on, blinked confusedly at him. He gave the kitsune boy the tiniest of smiles, one that caused icy fingers to dance up and down the blond's spine. "Go back to sleep little one," he whispered, holding the hanyou's gaze with his now red and black eyes.

            Naruto fought against the hypnotic eyes as long as he could, desperately calling out for his 'Rochi-sama.' However, no rescue came. The kitsune boy lost the battle and his eyes reluctantly fluttered closed.

            Smirking smugly to himself, he slumped the boy over one shoulder, confident the jutsu would hold for quite some time.

            "Oi, what's that you go there?" a man with pale blue skin, beady white eyes and gills just below each eye asked, "Sure don't look like the usual leftovers."

            The man's eyes narrowed, flashing a dangerous red as they glared at his 'friend'. "Never you mind Kisame," he said, warningly. "Let's go."

            Knowing well enough to drop it, the shark hanyou shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the enormous zanbatou he kept insisting on lugging everywhere. "I was getting bored anyway," he said, "There's nothing here to kill."

            Shaking his head to himself, Itachi left the forest clearing not bothering to wait for the other hanyou.

            Naruto found himself bound to a cross-like structure. All around him was nothing but an eerie blackness lit only by an even eerier blood red moon. "'R-Rochi-sama?" he asked, shaking when he found he was unable to move.

            He yelped in pain as a pale hand struck a whiskered cheek. Looking forward, he saw the naga before him, an evil glint in his usually kind golden eyes. "You are to address me properly!" he hissed, "You will call me master!"

            The little kitsune hanyou stared at him in utter shock. Gone was the gentle loving man he'd come to care for so much. "B-But… I thought… I thought…"

            "I loved you?" sneered the snake demon. He gave off a heartless laugh. "Foolish little kitsune! You should have known by now we snakes like to play with our prey." He laughed again, noticing the crystalline tears that were fighting their ways down Naruto's cheeks. "Time to learn your true place, pet."

            The blond gulped as the naga advanced, lust clearly written all over the pale face. "P-Please don't!" he pleaded, not wanting his first time to be like this. "I-I don't want it like this! It's n-not right!"

            Orochimaru glowered then wrapped his tail around the boy's throat, squeezing harshly. "It doesn't matter what you want," he hissed, "I am the master here. Now if you wish to remain alive for a bit longer, I would suggest you be a good little slave and obey your master."

            A look of infinite hurt made itself known on the kitsune boy's face. The betrayal of the person he loved most in the world had cut deep, very deep. He whimpered as the coils tightened, cutting off more of Naruto's precious air supply. He was broken. Using what little strength he had left, he hung his head in defeat, resigning himself to being this demon's slave.

            "Good boy," the naga said smugly, "I knew you had _some_ sense in that pathetically empty head of yours." Naruto said nothing, just allowed himself to hang limply against the invisible bounds. "If you're as good as I think you'll be," Orochimaru said, running his long forked tongue along the hanyou's bare body, "I just may keep you a bit longer."

            The blond didn't even shudder when the naga leant into kiss him forcibly on the lips. It was as if he were naught but a fine china doll. "Now this won't do," tsked Orochimaru, "Not at all." He then smirked evilly, licking his fangs. With the lightning speed of a king cobra, he lunged forward and bit hard into the kitsune boy's jugular. He smiled to himself as Naruto shrieked and yowled in pain as the venom began coursing through his veins.

            Orochimaru hung on a few more seconds, making sure this particular venom had been properly administered and dispersed. When he deemed he had injected enough, the naga had gone back to kissing his little slave. He didn't have to wait long for it to take effect; the kitsune hanyou was moaning seconds into the second kiss. "That's much better," he hissed conceitedly, letting a hand snake its way down to a very sensitive spot on Naruto's anatomy.

            He was in that blood red lit world again, chained once again to the cross by unseen bonds. This time his master was not there, instead stood a tall man with black hair, wings, reddish black weasel like ears and tail, and red, red, eyes. He couldn't tell what this stranger was thinking for he could see no emotions on his face, none at all. "M-Master?" he whimpered, sapphire eyes darting back and forth for any sign of the naga.

            The stranger continued to stare at the broken hanyou with that expressionless face of his. The blond began to whimper again, the need for his 'master' obviously written all over him. "He won't be coming back," he said with a tone that spoke of finality, "You belong to me now."

            The kitsune hanyou whimpered yet again, struggling against the bonds holding him to the smooth polished wood. "M-Master…" he moaned pitifully. There was the briefest of moments when something akin to pity flickered in the taller hanyou's red and black depths only to be squashed and replaced with the lust he'd been feeling ever since he found the boy.

            "Oi, you gonna let me have a turn this time?" his shark hanyou partner griped. The other man frowned, but paused. After a while of consideration, he stepped aside and allowed the shark man to approach the now, shaking and whimpering kitsune boy.

            "I still say we should keep 'im," the shark hanyou grumbled as he and Itachi reached the desert's edge. "I'm not done having fun with the brat."

            "The way he is now, he won't last past the next day," his weasel/tengu partner returned, shifting the unconscious blond slung over his shoulder. "Even if he were able to withstand the tsukuyomi, I still would not keep him. We can barely afford to feed ourselves Kisame. He'd only be a burden and a drain on our limited resources."

            "Awww, c'mon! You know I don't eat that much."

            The weasel/tengu turned and glared at the shark man. "Out of the two of us, you eat the most. We will _not_ keep him Kisame." His aquatic 'friend' sighed and began grumbling under his breath. Once that hanyou made up his mind, there was no changing it.

            Itachi spread his wings after gathering the kitsune hanyou into his arms. With a graceful leap, the weasel/tengu flew off deep into the desert. A few hours later, he returned, but not with their much smaller 'toy.'

            "We're leaving Kisame," he said emotionlessly as usual.

            "Still say we should have kept 'im," Kisame grumbled, but followed Itachi back into the forest.

            The redheaded tanuki hanyou stood before seemingly lifeless form lying on the golden sands. Light teal eyes gazed in a mixture of annoyance, curiosity, and perhaps even the slightest hint of pity. He and his troupe of desert bandits were returning from a successful raid on yet another foolish caravan that dared to cross his domain, when he had spotted something bright and yellow lying in their way.

            "Yo, what is it Gaara?" a slightly older boy, black and white paint plastered all over his face. Glancing at what had held his half brother's attention for the past few minutes, he let out a small gasp. Sprawled unceremoniously on the desert floor was a naked boy. No, not exactly a boy; some sort of half-breed like his younger brother. At least that's what Kankurou thought it to be, it was rather difficult to tell with so many bruises, cuts, bites – not to mention the various other stuff – littering the blond creature's otherwise pleasing form. He wasn't even sure if the reddish lumps on what appeared to be its head were ears or not. "Poor little guy," he said, pityingly. "Want me to give 'im a proper burial?" he asked his younger brother.

            The shorter redhead said nothing. Instead he stooped down and knelt beside the boy, reaching for what he hoped was his neck.

            "Gaara! Don't touch that thing!" cried an older girl about nineteen or twenty, her hair done in four odd blond pigtails. "You don't know where it's been! Besides it's just some filthy hanyou that was stupid enough to get lost in the desert."

            Gaara whirled around, anger clearly sparking in the teal pools. Two sand colored ears appeared on his head and a sand and black striped tail appeared behind him, bristling furiously. "Is that what you think of me Temari?" he asked accusingly, his otherwise velvet smooth voice, harsh as the grains they were now surrounded by. A coil of sand hung suspended dangerously close to her throat.

            Temari gulped, visibly shaken by her half brother's sudden anger. She had never regretted her words more. She of all people should have known not to talk like that in front of Gaara – he was a hanyou himself after all. He had heard enough of that kind of talk from most of the people he was the ruler of; he didn't need it from his only remaining kin. "I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, "I… I was only looking out for your safety. You know it doesn't matter to me or Kankurou if you're half tanuki. It's just that we don't see many other hanyou this far into the desert. And well, we've all been kinda stressed lately."

            Her half brother's eyes flashed dangerously, but the rope of sand that had been poised to crush the girl's windpipe broke apart and fell, dissipating into the golden sand below. Both older siblings let out matching breaths of relief. "Get something to cover him with," the tanuki hanyou commanded, returning to his examination of the unconscious blond.

            "R-Right!" Temari stammered, still shaken. The older blonde rushed back to their troupe and within seconds came back with a piece of white muslin, probably part of one of the tents they were adept at making.

            Nodding in thanks and approval, Gaara took the cloth and carefully draped it over the smaller hanyou. With equal care and gentleness, he scooped the blond into his arms.

            "Hey! Wait a sec!" Kankurou spoke up in protest, "You don't have to do it, you know. I'll make sure he won't haunt us or anything."

            "He is not dead, Kankurou." The redhead then strode past them, heading back to the troupe.

            "He may as well be though," Temari said, not to be hateful, but to try to get the rarely sympathetic hanyou to realize the facts. "Just look at him. There isn't a spot on him that isn't wounded."

            Gaara paused and glared at his half sister. "We have more than enough medicine with us. He will survive. That is all." She sighed, knowing how stubborn the tanuki hanyou could get. She glanced at her brother and gave a shrug that clearly said, 'might as well go along with this.' The older of the males gave his own shrug and followed the other two back to the troupe in silence.

            Gaara was good, she had to admit it. Not only did he manage to keep the blond kitsune hanyou – they were finally able to figure out what the blond creature had been – alive for the few days that it took to reach their village of Sunagakure no Sato, but managed to disguise him well enough to get past the guards. If they'd seen him carrying _another_ hanyou into the village, they would have refused him entry, Kazekage or not.

            Temari shook her head in disgust as they made their way through the narrow streets to the Kazekage's palace. She really hated how the people had treated her half brother over the years, how she had been one of those who had bought into the whole 'demons are pure evil' bit when she was much younger and hadn't learned that the same lonely little boy she and the other children would bully, tease or just plain run away from was really her half brother. She had almost completely changed after finding that out, though she would occasionally slip and make a mistake like she had done back in the desert.

            Gaara glared at the healers as he entered the palace infirmary, daring any of them to come near the blond bundle in his arms. He knew all too well how 'well' they would treat patients who weren't humans. "We'll be taking care of him," he said in a tone that left no room for objection.

            "Y-Yes K-Kazekage-sama," stammered one woman before dashing out of there. Soon the room was empty for the other healers had evacuated, fearing their leader's wrath.

            "My, what's all the fuss about?" an old woman asked. She was one of the few who weren't cowed by the hanyou's short temper – she was the boy's great-grandmother after all. "Oh my!" she cried, seeing what her great-grandson had been carrying. "Get him onto a bed!" she ordered.

            "We found him out in the desert, Granny Chiyo," Kankurou explained, as Gaara gingerly laid his bundle on one of the cots, "About two or three days from here."

            The old woman's eyes widened in surprise. "You poor dear," she muttered as she began to examine the kitsune hanyou. "Well it's a miracle he's even breathing. Your work I assume?" she asked of the redheaded hanyou. Gaara nodded. "Couldn't have done any better myself," she praised, a brief glint shone in the tanuki's teal eyes, "Well done Gaara-kun. I'll take it from here."

            "I'm staying," Gaara protested.

            Chiyo chuckled softly. "Suit yourself, but you help."

            The tanuki hanyou nodded, going to fetch some disinfectant and fresh bandages.

            The red haired hanyou sat beside his bed, having moved the blond to his own rooms since he hardly slept anyway. His older siblings had tried to get him to leave at least to eat, but he refused to budge from the room and had been there ever since he had brought the hanyou home to Suna. He had all meals brought to him there as well as whatever business required his attention as the leader of a village and desert bandits. He wanted to be the one to be there for the boy should he… when he woke up. He refused to let himself think otherwise. This boy _would_ wake up and he would need someone who wasn't prejudiced against hanyou to help him heal.

He carefully ran a finger over one of the scars covering the boy's eyes. It had astounded and enraged him when his great-grandmother had said they were self inflicted. Whatever the poor blond had gone through must have been terrible if he had tried to gouge he own eyes out.

He frowned, forcing the anger of his tanuki side into the dark reaches of his mind until he had a proper target for that anger. "Whoever did this will suffer," he vowed, even though the kitsune hanyou couldn't hear. He sat still for a while longer, occasionally stroking one of the boy's hands or the soft sun silk hair. He almost jumped out of his skin when the blond began to moan quietly. He watched raptly as the kitsune boy's eyelids fluttered a few times before revealing pupilless milky white.

Gaara stifled the angry growl that threatened to escape his throat, it wouldn't do any good to scare the boy – nor would it restore his eyesight. His great-grandmother's suspicions were right, the kitsune hanyou's eyes were beyond repair. "You shouldn't move so fast," he said quickly pushing the boy back onto the bed upon seeing him trying to sit up and get off.

The shorter hanyou let out a tiny whimper, but didn't struggle when he felt arms surround him and put him into a half laying, half sitting position. The redhead had gone to fetch a glass of water that had been left nearby a few hours ago when he felt something latch onto his sleeve. He curiously watched as the blond pulled at him until he was now practically lying on top of him. His light teal eyes widened in shock as the kitsune hanyou began to kiss and nuzzle his neck, light touches ghosting under his shirt. Moaning at the butterfly touches and licks, nips, and kisses, the taller hanyou clenched the bed covers in tight fists.

Gaara was hard pressed to continue with this, but quickly grabbed the wandering hands before they had him completely undone, causing him to do something he'd regret the rest of his life. "No," he growled out, barely managing to make it sound less frightening. "You don't have to do that. Not ever." He pushed his tanuki side away again when he felt the beast rage at the blond's behavior. Now he knew part of what had driven the boy to self mutilation, he had been used as a sex slave!

He had never really cared when he heard such stories of half-breeds like him being sold into slavery, he had even sold a few himself – it didn't concern him, besides he'd never seen what could happen. Now that he had seen for himself what the effects of being sold into slavery could do to a person, he regretted ever selling out others like him. He growled lowly, hating himself with every passing second. _'**Never** again,'_ he swore silently. _'I will never sell our prisoners again.'_

"M-Master?" came a tiny whimpering and hoarse voice from the bed.

Pitying teal eyes glanced at the trembling form before him. "I am no master," he said, placing a gentle hand on one tear stained cheek.

The blond leaned into the touch, somewhat grateful for the kindness he was being shown. "Where…" he whimpered again.

"You're in my home," the redhead replied.

"Where's master?" the kitsune boy sniffled, still trembling, not understanding what it was that was wanted of him.

Teal eyes narrowed in fury and hate. Gaara was glad the other hanyou couldn't see him, he was sure he looked pretty scary right now. "No masters here," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You are free. Understand? You are my guest."

"F-Free? Guest?" he parroted.

Gentle hands wiped away the remaining few tears, making the smaller boy to lean into the touches. "You may do whatever you want," he said. "But you need to go slow for now."

"Free…" the blond sniffled. He was free, but he felt like he was dying inside. If he was 'free' it meant that his master had no longer wanted him for real. He had hoped what the tall raven haired stranger had said was nothing but a nightmare – he'd even tore at his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at that evil man's emotionless face anymore, but it appeared that the naga had truly no longer wanted him. "M-Master!" he bawled before sobbing his heart and throwing himself at this new stranger.

Gaara stared at the whimpering and sobbing blond for a while, never having been the one to give comfort before. He then remembered the time he watched a mother comfort her crying child after it had scraped its knee. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the kitsune hanyou and ran a hand over the bare back while the other held the sunlit head close to his cloth covered chest and stroked the blond locks. He hadn't been close enough to hear what the woman had said, but it seemed that words weren't needed, for the gentle movements seemed to be working.

There was a knock at the door, but he ignored it, choosing to continue comforting the boy. Whoever it was should know to go away if he didn't answer. "Alright Gaara," came his half sister's voice, "Enough is enough. You've been cooped up in there…"

There was a gasp as the blonde desert bandit strode into the room. Temari then smirked at the sight of her little brother hugging the smaller hanyou. "Hey Kankurou!" she shouted into the hall, ignoring the deadly glare the redhead was giving her. "You've gotta see this!"

"What's up Temari?" the middle one of the siblings asked peeking from his room.

"Just hurry up and get in here!" she ordered, shaking at her head at the paint still smeared on his face. How the guy could wear that stuff all the time, she'd never understand.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy will ya," Kamkurou muttered coming over to his younger brother's suite. "So what's the big fuss?"

Temari turned around to see that the redhead had gotten up from the bed and was now standing, glaring at them. "Aww, you moved!" she cried pouting. "You missed the cutest thing," she said to her eldest brother. "Gaara was hugging the kid."

            Kankuro did a double take. Did she just put 'Gaara' and 'hug' in the same sentence?! He glared at his onee-chan. "You know I hate pranks, Temari. That wasn't funny."

            "No seriously," she said giggling. "He was really hugging him. It's not my fault you were too slow."

            The eldest of the male siblings glanced over to his younger half-brother. Gaara just continued to glare at them for one: interrupting him and two: Temari making a fuss over what he'd been doing. "Oh jeez, you really are serious," he said. "It'll start snowing in the middle of Suna next." It would have to since his younger hanyou sibling had done something he was dead certain that he'd **never** ever do.

            "You're scaring him," came said hanyou's cold voice.

            The older two then looked over to the blond on the bed, the sheets pulled up to his chin and fear clearly shown in the sightless eyes. "Hey, it's okay little guy," Kankuro said, trying to sound as friendly as could.

            "We won't hurt you," Temari said, having better luck getting the blond to stop trembling. "We're Gaara's brother and sister. I'm Temari. The idiot over there's Kankurou." There was a short 'Oi!' from the older male but she and Gaara both shut him up with matching death glares. "You already met Gaara I see."

            The kitsune hanyou looked between the three, not sure as to what was going on. He knew the first of these people had said he could do whatever he wanted now. He had even comforted him when he couldn't stop crying, but he still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or awake.

            "No one will hurt you here," the first of the three had said again. "I will not allow it."

            The smaller hanyou stopped trembling slightly. There was something comforting about his velvet voice. _'I wish I could see what he looks like,'_ he thought, finding that he needed to see the face of the one who held him.

            Temari and Kankurou stared at their younger half brother. Never had they ever seen him act like this. The Gaara they knew was a cold, aloof bastard who cared for no one, not even them. They then turned to look at the smaller hanyou. It was true that he was easy on the eyes, but there had been nothing special about his looks. It had to be that lost and helpless air he kept giving off. Yes, that had to be what was making the redhead act like that. This kitsune was like a little lost abandoned and abused kitten.

            "Well, we'll leave you two alone now," the blonde said, grabbing hold of her brother.

            "Hey! Not so hard Temari!" Kankuro protested, as she dragged him from the room.

            The kitsune hanyou stared after them, listening to the retreating footsteps since he couldn't see. He felt the bed shift and jumped slightly as it sank a bit beneath the added weight.

            "Here," the velvet voiced person said, pressing something smooth and cold into his hands. "Water," he explained upon seeing the boy's confusion. Nodding in thanks, the blond took a sip from the ceramic cup.

            He stood outside the blond's door, not sure how to tell him. Over the past few months he had found himself wanting to spend more and more time with the little blond, even if was just to watch him stare blindly out the window, which seemed to be Naruto's favorite pastime.

Gaara had spent months on this particular mission, and now that he'd finally completed it, he didn't how to give his guest the news. He had finally learned what really happened to the poor kitsune boy.

_            After he had gotten the kitsune hanyou to trust him, Naruto – he had introduced himself as – had then launched into how the people of Konohagakure no  Sato had captured him and sacrificed him to a naga that had been terrorizing them for the past twenty years. That enraged the redheaded tanuki hanyou greatly, but he fought against his baser instincts and made himself stay still as Naruto's tale continued._

_            Things had gone well with the naga actually. The snake demon had taken a shine to the little blond and Naruto had eventually fallen in love with him after having been living with him for a month or so. But that was when things all went to hell. According to the blond, his lover had turned on him, telling him it was only a joke; that the naga had been playing with him all along. He then went to say that Naruto was his slave and proceeded to rape him while he'd been chained to some weird cross thing._

_            That had broken more than just his heart, the fire in his spirit had started to die down as well. The rapes and beatings went on for months, always in the same frightening red and black world he would find himself in upon waking. Then one day, he had woken to find that his 'master' had vanished, leaving him at the mercy of a 'weasel/bird man' and a 'fish man.' The weasel/bird man had told him that he was theirs now. By then the fire had completely died and the timid and overly obedient Naruto before him was all that was left._

_            When asked why he had destroyed his own eyes, the kitsune hanyou sadly replied that he did it so he wouldn't have to see his 'master's' evil red and black eyes anymore. They had absolutely frightened him like nothing ever had. He even said that they'd still haunt him as he slept, causing him to have horrible nightmares._

_            The redhead then immediately ordered his best spies to seek out a certain weasel/tengu hanyou and his sharky partner. There was a certain ally to seek out as well. He knew them all too well. He even had helped the weasel/tengu and his partner capture a few hanyou to sell to slavers along with the ningen they would bring after paying Suna's ally a visit.  He swore that he would make one Itachi of the Uchiha tengu clan and Kisame of the Hoshigaki shark demon clan suffer for what they had done. As for the naga, well he'd get to him too, just as soon as he beat his whereabouts from the other two. And there was the matter of the __village__ of __Konohagakure__ to deal with as well._

            Those who had hurt his precious guest were now food for the desert. After having made sure they would suffer a slow and painful death – he buried them up to their necks in cocoons of sand with flesh eating scarabs – he had released what was left of them and left them lying exposed to the harsh entity that was the desert. An evil smirk appeared on his face at that memory. Oh he enjoyed watching them writhe and scream as the insects voraciously ate at their flesh. It was a shame that they hadn't lasted longer. Oh well. He had gotten what he wanted from them anyway – the truth.

            Deciding he'd been stalling enough, the tanuki hanyou gave a soft knock on the door. A moment later a soft, timid "Hai?" came from the other side. Taking that as an invitation, Gaara opened the door and cautiously stepped into the room he'd been sharing off and on with the blond.

            A small sad smile appeared on the redhead's face as he watched the blond sitting by the window, his sightless eyes peering at the village outside. "Gaara-sama you're back!" the kitsune boy cried and immediately glomped the taller hanyou.

            He frowned at the –sama. He still hadn't gotten Naruto to stop calling him his master. But he couldn't stay mad for long. Not with a happy kitsune hanyou nuzzling his chest. He allowed himself the tiniest of smiles at that. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

            "I smelled your scent," he replied, grinning widely. Gaara just smiled back – though the blond couldn't see it. "I've missed you so much!" Naruto said again, tightening his arms around Gaara, scared he too would disappear, like the kind, gentle naga he still loved.

            The tanuki hanyou chuckled softly as he picked up the blond and carried him back to the plush window seat. "There is something I have to tell you," he said sitting down, making sure his guest was situated comfortably in his lap. Naruto gave a contented sigh before what had been said to him sunk in. Upon the seriousness of Gaara's tone, he let out a stifled whimper.

            _'He's going to leave me too!' _he inwardly wailed.

            Sensing the kitsune hanyou's distress, the redhead began to stroke his hair, hoping to reassure the little one. "I found those who hurt you," he said, frowning at the sudden stiffening of the blond. "They will never hurt you, or anyone else, again." Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Did he mean what he thought he meant? "I made sure myself."

            The blond turned around and buried his face in Gaara's chest, then began to shake and sob uncontrollably. After what seemed an eternity of listening to the kitsune boy's cries, they had suddenly stopped just as they had started. "T-Thank y-you Gaara-sama," he sniffled, wiping at his eyes.

            The taller hanyou gently took Naruto's hands away and carefully brushed away the tears for him. "There is something else you should know," he said. The blond looked up at him expectantly as well as fearfully. "It concerns that naga you told me about."

            "M-Master?" he asked, trembling again. Was he being given back to him?!

            "I'm sorry, Naruto." The blond's lower lip shook, his milky white eyes on the verge of tears again. "What you thought to be that naga wasn't him."

            "N-Nani?!" he stuttered wide eyed.

            Gaara began to rub soothing patterns on the blond's back, pleased that he had had put on a bit more weight since he left. "That 'weasel/bird man' had used a very powerful genjustu on you. He made you see what **he** wanted you to." Naruto stared at him utterly confused. That hadn't been 'Master'? It was all a trick?!

            "I forced it out of him," the tanuki hanyou continued, "He told me that he had gone to the naga's base to 'deal' with his younger brother when he found the naga dead and his brother about to kill you." The blond gasped. The snake demon was dead?! Sasuke-teme had killed him and was going to kill him too?! Why?! It was true that the two had hated each other the moment they'd met, but Naruto hadn't done anything to make the tengu want to kill him.

            "M-Master is…"

            "I'm sorry Naruto," Gaara said again, pityingly. "There is nothing more I can do."

            The blond surprised him again by latching onto him and turning on the waterworks. He was sure Naruto had cried himself out the last time. An hour or so later, Gaara carefully rose from the seat and laid the now sleeping kitsune hanyou on the bed, making sure he was properly tucked in and comfortable.

            It had gone a lot better than he'd thought, though it pained him greatly that poor Naruto had reacted the way he did. He knew he had nothing to do with what Itach had forced the kitsune boy to go through, but he couldn't help but feel guilty; that he was somehow responsible.

            He stroked one whiskered cheek and kissed the shorter hanyou's forehead. Gaara then brushed a hand over the tattoo he now sported on his forehead. He had done it himself, using the over abundant sand to blast the ancient symbol for 'love' into the skin. When asked by his older siblings why he'd done it, he had said, 'I was a monster who loved only himself.' That blood red mark would forever serve as a reminder of the grave sins he'd done to his kind as well as a symbol of his desire to atone. Neither Temari nor Kankurou said anything, choosing to just accept it as one of their half-brother's many quirks.

            The tanuki hanyou turned and silently left, going to start on his next mission – revenge on the ningen.

            The red haired tanuki hanyou laughed maniacally as he watched half the village burn and his merry band of bandits scurry about, looting, pillaging, and just generally having a good old time. Temari stood behind him with Kankurou, both humans frowning. They hadn't approved of Gaara's desire to attack Konohagakure for revenge, but could do nothing. In their eyes, it was either let the tanuki hanyou have his way or risk having him gradually go nuts and start attacking random people in Suna until he got it, just like he did when he had been a child. So they let him do as he pleased to the Fire Country village.

            Gaara stopped in mid laugh as several ninja appeared at the village gate. He stared at them quizzically, as none of them were bothering to draw any of their weapons. "You've won," spat a pink haired kunoichi bitterly, "Take what you want and go!"

            The tanuki hanyou laughed again. "What I want," he said smirking evilly, "Is for all of you _ningen_ to die!" He then released the sand from the gourd he had strapped to his back. The golden yellow substance moved as though it was a living thing, and quick as a snake, it soon had the poor girl completely buried. "Sabaku Sousou!" he said, gradually closing his fist. The others watched in horror as the mound of sand began to shrink in upon itself. There was the sickening crunch of bones breaking and within seconds, an enormous fountain of red spurted from the still imploding sand. Those nearest scrambled away, not wanting to get drenched in the poor girl's blood.

            "We surrendered!" cried a blonde ponytailed kunoichi, "You didn't have to do that!"

            Gaara turned his bloodlust filled teal eyes on her and she shrieked; backing up before being paralyzed by the immense aura of murder he was now giving off. "You wish to die next." It wasn't a question.

            "No!" cried a boy with lilac pupilless eyes, his sleek dark chocolate hair held back by the hitai-ate of a ninja. Gaara whirled about and turned to face this new fool. "This is about that kitsune hanyou isn't it?"

            All eyes turned to stare at the lilac eyed ninja. They had all forgotten about that incident except for him. The blond's screams and curses had haunted him ever since he'd been dragged off into the forest. After all, he too had been dealt a fate he couldn't fight against, no matter how he wanted to.

            "You're here to avenge him aren't you?"

            "What of it?" the tanuki hanyou asked icily, impatient to get along with the massacre.

            "But that was months ago Neji!" the blonde kunoichi interrupted. "It's probably nothing but bones by…" She was abruptly cut off by a snake like tendril of sand, slowly crushing her windpipe.

            "You will not speak of Naruto like that," the redhead said venomously.

            "What if I were to give myself up?" the ninja called Neji asked bravely approaching the psychotic hanyou. "I was one of those who helped capture him."

            "N-Neji-ni-niisan!" cried a shorthaired kunoichi with similar features as his. "Y-You c-can't d-do t-this!" she pleaded.

            "Shut up Hinata!" he spat back at her, making her 'eep' in surprise, "I am partially responsible for all this, I must do what I can to make amends."

            Gaara stared at the boy who was now mere inches away from him. He did have to admit, this ningen was rather pleasing to look at. And he could sense he was no weakling either, there was a strength hidden in that boy. "What would I do with a forest ningen when I have many who already obey me?" he asked. He was considering on taking this pretty boy up on his offer, but it all depended on his answer.

            "That may be true, but I am certain you could always use another fighter," Neji replied, "I am skilled both in taijutsu and my clan is heir to a rare technique as well."

            "N-Neji-nii-niisan!" the shorthaired kunoichi protested again.

            That had the tanuki hanyou's interest piqued; such a ninja would indeed be useful. "What sort of rare technique?"

            Neji took a deep breath, steeling himself before answering. "I can see the chakra network of people." The veins surrounding the pupilless eyes suddenly bulged, stretching the pale skin, making them clearly visible. "I can even see yours. I can see it flowing into that sand of yours."

Gaara stood still for a few moments, running this new piece of information in his head. He decided to test the boy to see if he was telling the truth. He then slowed the flow of his chakra into the sand, but not enough to allow his current victim room to breathe. To all of them present, it should appear that nothing had changed with the sand at all. He then looked back at the smug looking ninja.

"You slowed the flow just now," he said, still smirking smugly.

There was a brief flash of surprise in the teal eyes. So this ningen was telling the truth after all. "What do you want in return?"

"You have already killed the others who were involved," Neji spat defiantly, "Leave the rest alone! I'm the only one left who was involved in catching the kitsune hanyou!"

The short haired ninja began sobbing as another ninja boy with a dog on his head, held her close. He growled and stared at the tanuki hanyou, menacingly for making his girl cry. The other ninja were just as scared, angry, and anxious as he, all eyes now on the redhead who had become silent.

After several agonizing minutes, the tanuki hanyou turned back to Neji. "Take that off," he ordered, indicating his hitai-ate. "Your life is mine now."

The boy grimly nodded and obeyed, letting the metal and cloth headband drop to the forest floor with a dull metallic thud. There was a shriek from one of the kunoichi and Neji winced, knowing just who had screamed. _'Sorry Hinata,' _he silently whispered, _'Minna, gomen.'_

The redhead stared at the curse mark carved into the boy's forehead. _'He's a slave,'_ he thought, finally realizing why the boy had offered to sacrifice himself. _'Just like Naruto.'_ It was definitely settled, the boy would be leaving this disgusting place with him and to hell with any who stood in the tanuki hanyou's way.

Nodding approvingly at the former leaf ninja's obedience, Gaara released the blonde kunoichi and turned to leave. "Any of you attack me and the whole village dies," he warned, not bothering to acknowledge the hateful looks he was sure they were giving him.

"Please," Neji said to them, "Listen to him. It's for the best. It was my fate to sacrifice myself to save Konoha."

"Come," Gaara commanded, growing impatient with the delay.

Neji gave his friends and teammates one last forlorn look then began to follow his new master into the forest.

TBC

Kyuubi: I'm waiting for you to explain ningen.

Sakura: Gomen, Kyuu-san. I really, really, really didn't want to do that to poor Naru.

Naruto: Then why'd the hell did you do it?! You've gotta be one wacked out lady. First you stick me with that snake freak then teme's older brother! What is wrong with you?!

Zelgadis: She's nuttier than Martina, that's what's wrong.

Sakura: I heard that stone boy! Chill out Naru-chan!

Naruto: I will not chill out! You better start explaining or I'll sick Kyuubi on ya!

Sakura: You do that and you won't find out what happens next.

Naruto: Like I really care. What happens next?

Sakura: Ain't telling kit. Not if you're gonna be such a gaki about everything. Sasuke's bratty enough as it is I don't need another gaki running around.

Naruto: Aww c'mon!! Tell me! Tell me! I'll be nice! Believe it!

Sasuke: I am not bratty.

Sakura: Yes you are! And I'm still not telling Naru-chan. You'll have to find out like everyone else.

Naruto: Hey no fair!

Sakura: Pouting's not gonna work this time kit – as kawaii as that is. Anyhoo, you know the drill, you review lots, I post the next part quicker. Jya ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

Home

by Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko)

Part 3

He watched as the brunet helped pitching tents, not once did he complain as several of the bandits joked and attempted to hit on him. Gaara knew they wouldn't dare take what was his, but the boy didn't. He was impressed at this ningen's control, obeying but never once striking out a many of the wondering hands.

Neji brushed the sand from his clothes, annoyed at how the golden stuff seemed to like to attach itself to every part of his body. He had just finished setting up the last of the tents and was now looking around nervously.

"You will be with me," the redheaded hanyou said, causing the brunet to jump.

"H-Hai," he said, following his master to the largest tent. Unlike the others, it was made entirely of plain white linen.

"You may rest, but we break camp at dawn," Gaara said, moving the flaps aside.

Neji nodded in thanks, it had been rather tiring for him since he was unused to desert travel. "Um… aren't you sleeping, sir?" he asked, curious when he noticed the hanyou hadn't entered after him.

"I do not require that much sleep," he said coolly.

"Oh."

"You may call me Gaara," came his master's voice again before fading away.

It was a few hours later when the redhead did enter the tent. He glanced around and found himself unable to look away from the boy sleeping among the dozens of pillows that served as his bed. He looked absolutely heavenly laying there, his silky long locks out of the ponytail he'd been forced to now keep it in and streaming down his pale bare back.

The tanuki hanyou could resist and ran a hand through the dark chocolate. He gave a tiny smile to find that it indeed was as soft and silky as it looked. Curious as to see if the boy's skin was the same, it looked so smooth, he brushed lightly along one pale arm and frowned at the slightly paler scar barely visible on the boy's wrist.

He hadn't counted on him on being a light sleeper though and was caught off guard. When he next blinked, he found himself lying on the linen floor on his back with a rather good looking human straddling him.

Pale orbs blinked, then the brunet jumped away, realizing who he was about to kill. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he apologized profusely, not knowing what the hanyou would do, "I didn't know it was you, Gaara-sama." He then dropped to his knees, eyes cast down. He was ready to accept whatever punishment he deserved.

He flinched slightly when he felt something cool touch his cheek. "It was my fault," the hanyou said, "I scared you." Neji stared wide eyed at the redhead. He wasn't going to be punished? But he attacked his master! "I would have done the same," he said making sure the boy looked straight at him.

"But I…" the brunet stared at the finger on his lips, blushing slightly at his master's sudden forwardness.

"It has been hard for you. Go back to sleep." He turned to leave, thinking it would be better if he found shelter elsewhere.

"M-Matte!"

Gaara froze, the flap still in his hand. "Yes?"

"I don't wish to sound disrespectful, but why are you being so nice to me, Gaara-sama?"

He turned to face the boy. Neji stared back, shocked to see what appeared to be pity in those teal depths. The first thing that came to his mind was, _'Why would a demon pity a human?!'_ The second thing was _'How dare he pity me! It's true I may have been a slave, but I'm still a Hyuuga!'_

"I don't need your pity," he spat, not caring if this hanyou was his master or not. His family pride was at stake.

Gaara glared at the brunet, but chose to let that little outburst slide. The boy had been under a lot of stress lately, what with him giving himself up and then immediately forced to walk with the other low ranking members of his troupe. "How was it you were a slave?" he asked, surprising the brunet. "Ninja with rare abilities are not slaves."

Neji remained silent for a few moments, wondering if he should tell or not. '_It's not like there's anyone left to kill me if I did,' _he mused coldly. To tell the truth, he was rather glad that all the adults of his clan had been killed in that attack. _'And even if she did know how, Hinata's way too soft to do it.'_ There was an impatient cough, and he glanced at his master again. Realizing that it was probably a bad thing to keep the hanyou waiting, he began explaining.

"Even though I was part of the Hyuuga clan, my father was not part of the main branch." Gaara nodded, he began to understand this boy a bit more. He too had a similar background. He was the only child of his father's tanuki concubine. "My uncle branded me as a slave to the main branch when I was three." Anger, hate and jealousy flared in those pale eyes. Anger at a fate he had no control over, hate for the man who was his father's identical twin; born only minutes before, and jealousy at all the others who were able to live their lives as they pleased.

"You should have run," Gaara said, glad that he had personally killed most of the Hyuugas.

"I couldn't," came the defeated reply, "If I did, my uncle would have killed me, and he wouldn't even have to be present to do it!" the spat bitterly, "All he'd have to do was activate this damned mark and I'd be dead in an instant. He wouldn't even have to get his hands dirty!"

What happened next surprised both human and hanyou. The redhead found himself closing the distance between them and drawing the brunet into a hug. "You are a slave no longer," he whispered.

"But, you said…" Neji started, after the initial shock had worn off.

"Your life is still mine," said Gaara, refusing to let go. "But you are not a slave. I also do not wish for you to take the coward's way out either," he said, his fingers running along the scar on Neji's wrist gingerly. The brunet's pale eyes widened in shock and shame at having been found out; he'd never told anyone about his failed suicide attempt, not even Hinata. He'd done it because the guilt of participating in the kitsune boy's capture had begun to smother him, the blond's shouts and curses haunting his every waking moment now.

"As a ninja of Sunagakure you will have some say," Gaara said, bringing the brunet back to present.

The boy looked at the tanuki hanyou. "I'm to be one of your ninja?" he asked. _'I should have known he'd only care because of the byakugan.'_

"You do not wish to?" Neji's mouth hung open, unable to form any coherent words. Was this demon giving him a choice?!

"Where else can I go," he muttered forlornly. Going back to Konoha would only bring shame to him and his sacrifice would have been for nothing.

"You will be free to choose whichever mission you please. I will not have slaves for ninja," the tanuki hanyou said again.

"T-Thank you, Gaara-sama," the boy stammered, blushing.

"Just Gaara," the redhead said, turning to leave again, "But if we are not alone, you must address me properly."

"Hai," Neji replied, staring after him as he left the tent.

"Go back to sleep," came Gaara's velvet voice drifting through the linen.

Neji could only remain where he stood, staring at the now closed flaps at the tent. He just couldn't get that demon.

           "Welcome back, Kazekage-sama," said one of the guards, "All went well I trust." Neji caught the bitter disappointment in the man's voice, but said nothing. It wasn't his place.  He was the stranger here.

            "I'm used to it," the tanuki hanyou whispered, nonchalantly.

            "That your new ghanima, Kazekage-sama?" the other guard said, leering at the brunet next to him.

"Quite a beauty you've got there. Pity you'll be selling the girl," the first man added, joining in ogling the boy.

            Neji's eyes narrowed at the 'girl' comment, but soon went wide with fear. Was that man telling the truth? Was this demon really planning on selling him? But hadn't he said he was to be one of the village's ninja?

            Gaara glared at the guards, letting them know he was displeased at their treatment of Neji. "Let us through," he commanded, giving each a warning glance to obey without delay. The swirling sand below their feet brushed menacingly against their legs.

            "R-Right away Kazekage-sama!" gulped one of them and hurried to the gate. He gave a sharp knock and moments later, the gate swung open.

            The redhead walked into Sunagakure, not giving the ignorant fools another glance. Neji hurriedly followed, still worried about what that guard said. Gaara turned to glance at the brunet. Seeing his discomfort, he surreptitiously brushed his hand with his. "That man was a fool," he said, not noticing the boy's quickly reddening face. "You will not be sold. I made a promise to someone not to do that anymore."

            "W-What do you mean, Gaara-sama?"

            "I will no longer sell slaves," came the hanyou's emotionless reply.

            Neji stared at him for a few moments, completely flabbergasted. What could have possibly made the feared desert demon change so much? All his life he heard of those who dared step foot in his sandy domain were hardly ever seen or heard from again. There were rumors of anything from the demon capturing people and eating them to the more likely capturing and killing or selling them off as slaves. From what he had seen, this hanyou was indeed not as fearsome as his elders made him to be.

            They traveled through the village in silence a while, the boy glancing to gawk at the uniform sand colored buildings, which one could only tell apart by the many multicolored awnings, cloths and various other things used to decorate them. "Um… Gaara-sama?" he asked as they neared the largest building at the end.

            The tanuiki hanyou paused and turned to face him.

            "What does 'ghanima' mean? I've heard some of the others call me that on the way here."

            "It shouldn't worry you," he said coldly.

            "But it does!" he protested, "I want to know it means! I have some ideas, but I need to know for sure! Please!"

            Gaara sighed, "It means 'spoil of war'."

            Neji's eyes widened. He had thought it had meant something along the lines of 'whore' or something like that, since most of Gaara's men spent the entire trip hitting on him and groping him. "So that's what I am," he said, "a war prize."

            The tanuki hanyou spun the brunet to face him, teal eyes glittering harshly in the sunlight. "I meant what I said back then," he said, holding onto Neji's shoulders, "You are not to be a slave here. They are fools who don't know any better. You may be serving me, but not as a slave."

            Neji stared at him, trembling. Those hard eyes both frightened him and excited him at the same time. In all the time he'd been with him, he'd never seen Gaara so alive. The demon had usually kept his emotions well hidden and he barely spoke anymore than was necessary. He was certainly like this vast golden land, harsh and beautiful, yet many secrets lay hidden beneath the surface.

            Wait a minute! Did he say beautiful?! The boy felt himself blush as the teal eyes continued to stare at him. To him they were like the water in the oasis they had stopped at a few days earlier.

            "We should go," Gaara said, heading into the palace.

             Neji blinked a few more moments, then rushed to follow, the hanyou's words and the strange new emotions stirred by them running through his befuddled mind.

            Temari and Kankurou, who had been watching the exchange from a safe distance, stood and stared after their half-brother. "Looks like Naru-kun's got competition," the blonde said smirking.

            "Gee, ya think?!" her brother quipped, "They were practically all over each other."

            "It's nice to see that Gaara's finally found someone."

            "Yeah, but does that kid know what he's getting into? It'll go bad if he don't like him back."

            Temari gave a smirk resembling the cat that got the canary. "I doubt that. Poor guy looked like he had the worst case of sunburn." With that, she walked away from him and into the palace.

            Kankurou shrugged his shoulders and followed. "I just don't get girls," he grumbled under his breath.

            "Gaara-sama you're back!" A yellow blur then launched itself at the Kazekage and nearly sent the redhead crashing to the floor.

            The tanuki hanyou let out a soft chuckle as he pried the fox boy off. "I missed you too, Naruto," he said warmly. The brunet standing behind him looked guiltily at the blond hanyou, the guilt rising upon seeing the boy's now blind eyes.

            "Hey, who's that with ya?" Naruto asked, sniffing the air and catching a new scent.

            "This is Neji," the other hanyou said, pushing the brunet gently forward, "He is a new ninja."

            "Oh! Nice ta meetcha Neji-san!" the fox boy chirped. He frowned when the new person wouldn't shake his hand. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and hurt.

            "I don't deserve your kindness," Neji spoke, kneeling before the blind hanyou, "I was one of those who took part in your capture."

            There was a sharp gasp from the fox hanyou. Then he turned to glare at the redhead. "What's going on Gaara-sama?!" he demanded.

            "Calm down, Naruto," came the cool response, "This ningen has offered to serve me in exchange for Konoha's further safety." The fox boy gasped again, then blinked and stared sightlessly between the two.

            "Y-You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" he stammered. True, he had been angry at the ningen for capturing him then handing him over to the naga like he was a piece of juicy steak, but he didn't wish them any harm. "Oh gods you did!" he cried after the long silence and the other hanyou's refusal to answer. "How could you! They didn't do anything to you!"

            "I did if for you," Gaara said, reaching out to touch the blond's cheek, only to have it slapped away. "They had to be taught to respect our kind."

            "That doesn't make it right!" spat Naruto, tears spilling down his cheeks. "I thought you were a good guy Gaara-sama, but you're no better than that 'weasel/bird guy'!" The blond whirled and stomped down the hallway.

            "Naruto!" called Gaara, deeply hurt at his words. His most precious friend had likened him to Itachi!

            "It's my fault," Neji said apologetically, "I shouldn't have told him."

            The redhead turned to face his newest servant. "He would have found out eventually. But he is right. I **am** no better than those who hurt him." He turned away and returned to his now empty room.

            "Gaara…" Neji murmured heartbrokenly. It was pretty obvious he just ruined things with the tanuki hanyou's lover.

            He started when he felt someone touch his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Gaara's sister standing next to him. "It was Gaara who found the kid," she said, "He had been dumped out in the desert a couple days from here, left to die." Neji gasped, but said nothing, waiting for her to go on. "Poor guy had wounds all over his body and was suffering from desert fever. The whole time he was sick, Gaara never left his side. We had to practically drag him away to eat and work. I don't know what it is about that kid, but he managed to get our brother to act a bit more human. He'd smile when Naru-kun was around. It's like he's a completely different person whenever he sees the kid."

            "Yeah," Kankurou said, joining them, "It was because of that runt that he vowed to stop selling off the people we'd capture."

            _'So that's why,'_ Neji mused.

            "When Gaara found out who was responsible," Temari said again, "He tortured and killed them. He would have done the same to that naga if he hadn't already been killed." The boy's pale eyes widened in shock and fear, "Gaara's always been that way. He was never treated nicely by our people as you saw earlier." Neji nodded.

"It's because of that he gets touchy whenever hanyou are concerned," Kankurou added.

"So th-they're not…" the brunet stammered, blushing slightly.

"Lovers?" Temari asked laughing wholeheartedly. "Don't I wish! It'd be good for him to have someone to love."

"He just sees the runt like a baby brother or something," said Kankurou, "Says he's 'precious' to him."

"Oh."

"Don't let what happened get to you," the blonde said with a wink, heading off to her own room, "Just be there for him, ok?"

"T-T-Temari-san!" Neji stammered, blushing even more than his cousin could ever blush.

"Stop teasing the kid," Kankurou scolded. He then started for his room as well, but not before turning to him and saying, "Don't pay any attention to her. She just likes to tease people. But she's right, though. Don't let it get to you. Things always have ways of turning out ok."

Neji stared after the older Suna siblings. _'I hope they're right,'_ he prayed.

            As Kankurou had said, things did turn out to be alright. Naruto did eventually forgive the tanuki hanyou, but still refused to stay any longer in his room. Gaara had been heartbroken at that, but Neji made sure his master didn't have much time to dwell on it.

            The brunet would constantly make sure to distract the redhead with village work or the occasional caravan raid. He didn't approve of that of course, but he was a Suna ninja now so he resigned himself to a life of banditry.

            He received a major shock a few weeks after the blond hanyou's outburst when Gaara had insisted that the brunet would now be sharing a room with him. The boy had refused at first, believing that the hanyou had gone back on his word and was now going to make him a slave after all. But when the redhead had explained it was because he was lonely; well not exactly in those words, but Neji did get the sense that that was the reason; the brunet reluctantly acquiesced.

            That was almost a year ago.

            Neji smiled, remembering how hard it had been for the two of them to realize they had each fallen for the other. A small chuckle left his lips as he reminisced at their first kiss, how clumsy it had been. It had been an accident really. He had been knocked onto his back by the tanuki hanyou during a training session and when he attempted to get up; he found he had his mouth connected to the redhead's.

            "What's funny?" Gaara looked up from his desk at his love's chuckling.

            "Just remembering our first kiss," he said, blushing at being caught.

            Gaara smiled. He loved the way the ningen blushed so easily. He also loved the fact that he was his and only his. Many of the other ninja and bandits had tried many a time to entice Neji into having 'some fun', but a quick glare from him scared off all attempts.

            There was more silence for a while, each just enjoying the other's company as Gaara worked on various documents. There was a knock on the office door and the tanuki hanyou glared at it, not liking his peace interrupted. "What?" he called sharply.

            A guard appeared, timidly opening the door. "K-Kazekage-sama," he stammered, eyes glued to the floor, "T-There's a demon at the gate. H-He's demanding t-to s-speak with you."

            "Tell him to go away," came the cold response.

            "W-We d-did, b-but h-he r-re-refuses t-to l-leave."

            Sighing, Gaara nodded and got up. Why were his guards so inept? Did he have to always handle _every_ demon that showed up? "Fine I'll speak to him."

            "Shall I come, Gaara-sama?" Neji asked, quickly adding the –sama for the guard hadn't left.

            "If you wish," he said, passing by the guard, "You are dismissed," he said to the shaking man. With a quick nod, he ran off in the opposite direction.

            Minutes later found Gaara and Neji standing at Sunagakure's gate. "I'm here," the tanuki hanyou spat angrily, "What do you want?" Gaara's eyes widened upon recognizing the purple, black, and silver scales of the demon's tail.

            The demon lowered his hood and smirked, "Is that how you greet an ally, Gaara-kun?" he hissed.

            "You were dead, Orochimaru," the tanuki hanyou said glaring at the naga.

            Neji glared along with his lover, but being the genius he was, said nothing choosing to wait for further information before attacking the demon whom had terrorized his village for years.

            "I almost was," replied the snake demon bitterly, "that tengu brat student of mine almost succeed that time." He then went to explain about how he'd been betrayed by his student and servant, how they had somehow managed to poison him. "When I came to, I found out it was two weeks later. That slut Kabuto was nothing but a pile of ashes and the brat had completely vanished. I had to practically drag myself back to the demon village of Otogakure for medical help."

            "That still doesn't explain why you're here!" spat Neji.

            The naga's golden eyes fixed themselves on the brunet. "I see you've got yourself a new pet, and still feisty too. You really ought to train them better."

            Gaara growled, the sand swirling angrily around them. "Answer him!" he demanded.

            The naga laughed, "My, my, my, hit a nerve did I?" he asked teasingly. The sand began to squeeze the purple, black, and silver tail threateningly. The snake demon let out a pained hiss. "If you really must know, I came to get what is mine," he said, eyeing Gaara warily.

            "And what would that be?" the tanuki hanyou asked, glaring just as icily.

            "I'm sure you know Gaara-kun."

            "Naruto is happy here, I will not let you rob him of that."

            Neji's pale eyes widened. This demon was here for Naruto?! And what did he mean by the fox hanyou being his? The brunet's eyed narrowed in anger at the naga before them. Even if Gaara hadn't refused to hand the blond over, he himself would make sure that monster _never_ get his filthy hands on his smaller friend.

            They may have started on the wrong foot, but he and the fox hanyou were close friends. He would often take the boy out for some tea and cake or just read to him as he sat by one of the palace's many windows. As much he loved Gaara, he also enjoyed his times with the little fox hanyou. He'd rather die than let anything happen to Naruto. He would gladly sacrifice his life for him, just as he would his redheaded lover.

            "How did you even know he was here?" Neji asked, hoping to keep the demon talking long enough for him to come up with a solution to this.

            "If you must know, little _leaf_ _ningen__,_" Orochimaru said, smirking at the brunet's gasp, "Oh I know you're from what's left of that vile village. I'd know that stench anywhere." His nostrils flared and he had a look of disgust on his face, as if he'd smelled something foul. "I sent a few of my best ninja in search of _my_ Naruto. Imagine my surprise that my dear friend here has been keeping him for me."

            "And you decide to collect him _now_?!" Gaara spat, "After abandoning him for over a year?!"

            Pale and teal eyes widened at the sudden look of sadness and regret on the naga's face. "Believe you me, Gaara-kun," he said solemnly, "hadn't I been so ill for so long, I would have come for him immediately. It took me _months_ to recover from that slut's poison! It took many more months for my ninja to locate Naruto. Now, it's been a long trip, I'm tired and I want my fox brought here immediately!"

            "I'm not letting you have him!" Neji spat defiantly.

            "You'd better control that pet of yours Gaara-kun before something unfortunate happens to him," Orochimaru hissed. Neji returned the glare, though he found himself paralyzed by the naga's barely controlled intent to kill.

            "Stay out of this Neji," Gaara said coldly, "It doesn't concern you."

            "The hell it does Gaara! Naruto's my friend!"

            The tanuki hanyou whirled around and glared at him, fists clenched at his side. "You will do as I say. I am Kazekage am I not?!" Neji gulped at the fury he saw within those usually stoic eyes.

            "H-Hai, _Gaara__-sama_," he said brokenheartedly.

            "He is right however," the redhead said, facing the naga once again, "I will _not_ give Naruto to you."

            "Is that so? Why not let him decide?" Orochimaru asked, certain the little fox would eagerly run into his open arms. Gaara stood silent, desperately trying to figure a way out of this and to keep the blond with them. "Well? I'm waiting."

            Upon seeing no other way out, the tanuki hanyou turned to his lover. "Neji fetch Naruto."

            "But…" he protested. That earned another glare and he quickly made to obey. He paused when he felt Gaara grip his shoulder. "Let the snake see for himself that Naruto wants nothing to do with him." Realizing that he had a point, Neji nodded and ran off to get the blond.

            "Just what have you done to him?!" cried a very displeased Orochimaru, upon seeing his beloved kitsune's sightless eyes.

            "M-M-Master?!" Naruto cried upon hearing that angry voice. He'd _never _be able to forget it. The memory of what the weasel/tengu put him through still haunted his nights every now and then. The poor boy started to shake terribly and nearly fainted. Gaara seeing this quickly ran to his side and wrapped his arms around him, holding him steady.

            "Start explaining Sabaku," he hissed, golden eyes glinting murderously.

            "It was Itachi," was all he said in defense. Orochimaru let out a hissing snarl, inwardly cursing himself for ever starting that business relationship with the tengu hanyou. During all that time he'd been courting and loving the kitsune boy, he'd forgotten that Itachi would be coming to collect the 'leftovers'.

            "Tell me the bastard's dead because if he isn't, he _will_ be after I'm through with you!"

            "I saw to it personally," Gaara said, emotionlessly. "He and his partner will _never_ leave the desert again alive or otherwise."

            Orochimaru nodded, somewhat placated. He knew too well of Gaara's preferred style of punishment. "Good, one less thing for me to worry about. Now hand him over."

            Naruto whimpered and hid his face against the taller hanyou's chest. "G-Gaara-sama?" he asked pleadingly.

            "What do you want Naruto?" Gaara asked, rubbing the blond's back, while glaring at the naga, not for an instant taking his eyes off him. "You can stay."

            "I don't know what that scum did to you," Orochimaru said, carefully approaching the blond, not daring to touch him while he had an angry tanuki glaring at him. "But you'll be safe with me. Of that you can be sure."

            Naruto whimpered, but snuck a sightless glance at the naga. "Y-Y-Y-You're n-n-not g-g-gonna hurt me?" he stammered.

            "Never, little one," he said gently, surprising both Gaara and Neji with his uncharacteristic kindness and sincerity. "Have you forgotten how much I love you?"

            "B-But…"

            "It wasn't him, remember?" Gaara said soothingly, "What happened was a genjutsu of that sick bastard's."

            "M-M-Master?" Naruto asked, turning once more to face the naga.

            Orochimaru's face fell and his heart broke at the broken boy that had once been a vivacious and happy kitsune hanyou. "What he says is true, Naru-chan. I would _never_ harm you, my kitsune. Can you remember why?"

            "B-Because you love me?" the blond asked timidly.

            The naga chuckled, but it was hallow. "Yes, but there was another reason, do you remember what I told you about Minato?"

            "H-He was your… your friend."

            "That's right. But what else?"

            "Y-You loved him. A-And t-the ningen…"

            "What else Naru-chan? Surely you must remember the most important part."

            Naruto was silent for several moments before answering in a tiny whimpering voice, "I-I loo-look like…"

            "Yes, my Naruto," the snake demon said, the longing to hold his smaller love too great. He wrapped his arms around the still trembling blond. "It's because you remind me of my Minato so much that I would never cause you any harm. Please, come home. It's just not the same without your antics."

            "G-Gaara-sama?" the blond asked, confused as what he should do. He still loved Orochimaru and always will, but he'd come to love the redhead, Neji, and the tanuki hanyou's siblings as well. He felt as though his heart was being torn in two.

            "I would have you stay," Gaara said, placing a hand on the blond's cheek, "But it is for you to decide."

            The blond looked sightlessly at the two of them, his sunshine lit head darting back and forth as he tried to make up his indecisive mind.

            "If you truly wish to stay, Naru-chan," the naga said, forcing himself to release the boy, "then I will not stop you. I am glad I got to see you one last time. Keep him safe Sabaku." He turned to leave, not wishing to see the boy's happy face as he was being lead back into the village.

            "M-Master!" Naruto called, running up to him and grabbing hold of his waist. "Stay!" he begged.

            "Naruto?"

            "Stay with Gaara-sama and me!"

            Orochimaru turned around, pushing the boy away gently, smiling sadly. "You know I can not, Naru-chan. I am not a desert creature. My place is in Rice Country. In Oto."

            The blond glanced back at the redhead; he had an unreadable expression on his face. Naruto couldn't see it, but he had been able to feel it. He felt the air move as the taller hanyou nodded, telling the boy it would be alright.

            "I won't be alone," Gaara said, clasping Neji's hand, causing the brunet to jump and blush.

            "I can come and visit?" he asked both the redhead and the naga.

            "Of course we will little one. Any time you wish," Orochimaru said ruffling the sun silk hair before pulling his hood back up; the desert sun was starting to reach close to its highest point.

            "You will always be welcome in Suna," Gaara said, sad to see his precious Naruto to go. He somehow knew the blond would leave someday, he just never thought it'd really happen. "I'll be right here, waiting."

            "N-Neji-san too?"

            "Hai, Naruto," the ningen said, smiling. "I'll be ready with a new book for you ok?"

            The kitsune hanyou sniffled, but quickly wiped any tears away before they escaped. He didn't want to cry in front of his master. "Y-You'd better!" he called back, putting on his best grin.

            "Ready to go home, love?" the naga asked, scooping him up, making the blond 'eep' in surprise.

            "H-Hai," he murmured, blushing. He let the naga pull him close and he laid his head against his chest.

            "Snake!" Gaara called as he made to start out into the desert. Orochimaru paused, glancing at the tanuki hanyou over his shoulder. "If anything happens to him while in your care…" he let the rest hang, knowing the naga would get the message loud and clear.

            "You needed worry Gaara-kun. Naru-chan is as safe with me as he was within your walls. I would die before any harm would come to him."

            The redhead nodded, pleased with Orochimaru's answer. "Be gentle with him," Neji called, "whatever he's been through has made him fragile. It'll take time for him to get used to you again."

            "I'll keep that in mind, ningen," the naga replied, glancing at the blond bundle in his arms. He smiled lovingly upon seeing the kitsune hanyou had fallen asleep almost immediately. It had been a trying day after all.

            Naruto pretended to be asleep as the naga began carrying him back across the desert. "How I've missed you, my little kitsune," he heard him whisper. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you better." He felt gentle kisses being placed on his eyelids.

            "You're here now," he whispered back, surprising himself as well as the naga by wrapping his arms around his neck.

            "Yes I am," Orochimaru replied, smiling.

            Naruto said nothing else. It wasn't needed. He just smiled back, letting the sound of the naga's tail slithering across the golden sands and the naga's steady heartbeat lull him to sleep. He was heading home.

OWARI

Sakura: Waaaahhh!! Don't you just love teary happy endings? TT

Naruto: WTF is wrong with you lady?! You stuck me with that snake freak again!!

Sakura: Aww, but you're such a kawaii couple Naru-chan. And anyway, look at it this way; it's a 'good' Orochi-sama. It could have been worse. I've seen a couple where you're the Akatsuki's slut toy.

Naruto: G-Good point.

Itachi: Is he really?

Sakura: Would you like to see Ita-kun? I could show you where on .

Naruto: Don't you dare show him!! You'll give him ideas!!

Sakura: Too late kit. There's oodles of Ita/Naru stuff out there. has over **12** **pages** of it. He already had ideas.

Itachi: Would you like to know some of them, Naru-kun?

Naruto: Gyaa!! Get away from me you psycho weasel!!

Sakura: LOL. Stop teasing Naruto Ita-kun. It isn't nice. LOL.

Sasuke: I swear you're as bad as that snake.

Sakura: Why thank you teme. How sweet of you to notice. Well, my poor fingers are bushed and my brain's hurting minna. You've noooooooooo idea how many times I got hit with writer's block with this thing.

Naruto: Shoulda stayed stuck.

Sakura: Say something fox?

Naruto: Uh… no?

Sakura: That's what I thought. Anyhoo, lemme know whatcha think 'k? Jya ne!


End file.
